Mariposa Lavador
Mariposa Lavador is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the granddaughter of the Spanish Lady from the folk song of the same name. Character Personality Half the time, Mari is a poised and proper young lady. Hobbies and Interests *Cartomancy:Mari is a young cartomancer who's learning her trade, specifically with the Wheel Of Fortune method. Despite what others may think, she's actually a very rational person who bases her predictions on logic from the information given by her clients and the card the picked to figure out the outcome. She even explicitly states that her words are only meant to put them in the best state of mind for success, whether they get a positive or negative reading. Positive ones help build cofidence but one must not become rude and arrogant which may still lead to one's downfall. Negative readings force people to rethink their plans in search of any potential flaws, helping them to secure their fates. After all, no one likes bad news and they'd likely try to deny it. *Math:Mari has a great interest in Mathematics, which is a subject that leaves no room for error. She can make quick calculations in her head as well as solve equations fast. *Collecting:She also enjoys collecting different types of dice and she considers loaded dice a great find for its rarity. Her collection additionally accommodates different editions of a variety of board games and card decks. Speaking of board games, Mari's favorites include Moon-opoly, Dungeons and Dragons, Ultimate Big Bad Wolf and its spin-off titles. *Traveling: Mari loves going out and about. *Art: She likes making different paper-based crafts, from greeting cards to paper mache sculptures. Mari owns quilling tool kits and die presses that aid her in creating these works. She illustrates her work with silly cartoons and caricatures of some fictional characters or the recipient of the piece (usually her friends). Her sculptures depict everyday activities or fantastical scenes and can be based on a variety of themes. Appearance Mari has olive skin, waist-length black hair that is either put into two long braids or coiled into a bun and dark brown eyes. She often wears a silver comb carved into the shape of a butterfly Fairy Tale - Spanish Lady Main article:Spanish Lady How the story goes Basically an unattractive man finds an attractive woman washing her feet and drying them with coals. He spies on her for some time, wandering the streets only to end up in trouble. After being spotted by her, he fails to ever see the girl again and stilll dreams about her in old ages. In some instances, they get married and lived happily ever after despite their differences. How Mari comes to it (will elaborate on the great quest of the last admirer to win the lady of his dreams) The last Spanish Lady accepted the hand of her unusual suitor and they had a daughter. That girl lived life and had hers, too which was when our girl Mari was born. Theme Song * Here Comes a Thought from Steven Universe. Quotes Notes * Mari's name was created by WootdorfFilmCo. Category:Folk Songs Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Nobility Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Neutrals